


Generic Highschool AU

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is kinda really, really cool. John is really, really lame. Dave wants to apologise because his friends are asses and always beat on John.<br/>(based on Zeborahs au photo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Generic Highschool AU

based on Zeborahs GENERIC HIGHSCHOOL AU PICTURE 

Your name is John Egbert, and you are scared!

He’s standing right in front of you. Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh. 

Dave Strider. He’s standing there, looking at you (at least you think so, it’s hard to tell with those shades covering his eyes.), holding an umbrella. It was raining.. so it’s ideal that he’s holding an umbrella. 

“Hey. I was thinking, well it’s raining.. maybe I could, uh, walk you home so you don’t get wet?” He stuttered. What? The cool kid was stuttering? 

You shook your head, frowning. You held your backpack strap with one hand, your green jacket went all the way down to your mid-thigh. You can remember clearly the day that you got that. From a kid by the name of Jake. 

He’s long gone, and that’s why you’re covered with bruises and wearing a few band-aids on your face. 

“N-no thanks.. I’m fine. My dad will r-really want me to go home now.” You say. Really you’re just scared of him. He’s so cool.. and you’re not. 

But when you open the front door to your school, you do not get wet because a red umbrella is over your head. You freeze and look over at Dave, who’s standing behind you. He really is tall compared to you… 

But your height is not important. The most important thing was that Dave was staring at you intently, face straight. And that only scared you more. “U-um.. really, I’m okay!” you try to tell him. 

“Listen, Egbert. I, uh, want to apologise on behalf of those who beat on you. They’re just really big, uh, assholes.” Dave said, walking beside you while holding the umbrella above you and himself to keep the both of you dry. 

Wait.. he wasn’t going to hurt you? 

But you wouldn’t push your luck.. pretty soon you knew you were going to burst into tears and then the hits would come. No one could resist beating you up, not even the cool and suave Dave Strider would be able to. That’s why you were scared… because soon you’d be out of school perimeters and no one would hear your screams and cries for help. He’d leave you to die of hypothermia.. 

That didn’t matter! You were just going to try and get home, out of Daves way, out of everyones way. 

“I’m fine, Dave.. I don’t want to be in your way.” you try to say, but you can feel your eyes tearing up from the fear in your stomach. (and maybe how you’ve been holding your breath, even you can’t hold your breath for that long.)

The blond shook his head. “Really, uh, John,” he used your name… “It’s alright.” Was it? 

You shake your head as well, and just put your hands in your pockets and walk. 

It didn’t matter if you didn’t want to hang around him. Dave was much higher on the food chain than you, so you had to just let him do his stuff. Although how could he be so calm around you? You were disgusting…

This was going to be a long walk home.


End file.
